


Pastime

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel just wanted to work in peace. Jack successfully distracted him, as always.





	Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Don't ask me. They are both vampire or something.  
> English not my first language.  
> Also, I suck at naming.

Gabriel didn't look up from his paperwork as a red shadow entered the room. A familiar ass covered in red leather was placed on his wooden desk next, right in front of his face. When he didn't faze, white fingers grasped onto the letters he was reading and attempted to pull it out of his hands.

“Jack.” Gabriel warned, finally looked up to meet crimson eyes. Jack smiled and leaned across the desk to kiss him tenderly. His lips were cold and soft, like they always had been after Gabriel turned him.

“I'm busy.” He mumbled, and Jack hummed again his mouth.

“I know something else you should be busy doing,” a flicker of tongue between his teeth “or rather, _someone.”_

“Still impatient as ever, after all these centuries.” Gabriel cupped Jack's face, “can never get enough of me, can't you?”

“You know I always hunger for you, my Lord.” Jack held Gabriel's chin, dragging his black tongue across Gabriel’s lips, slithering up the corner of his mouth.

“Greedy.” Jack was already excited, and he smelt like night air, the forest, human, and fresh blood. He must have just returned from a hunt. “You have eaten already.” Said Gabriel, trying to get back to work.

“I want more.” Jack nuzzled into Gabriel's neck and took a deep breath. He shivered as Gabriel's tantalising scent stirring him up from deep inside, “I want you.” He purred, low, honeyed voice dripping with promises. Gabriel tried and failed at remembering why those letters were so important as Jack's clever hands slid up and down his chest sensually.

“If I give you a treat, will you be a good boy and wait for me in bed?” Gabriel sighed in defeat.

“Maybe,” Jack grinned, fang extended. “What kind of treat?”

With his strength, Gabriel pulled Jack all the way over the table, spreading his legs and let the man settle down in his lap.

“You are cold.” Gabriel said as Jack held his face in those icy hands. They still retained the various old scars and callosities that Jack gained back when he was still human. He was beautiful, then, glistening golden hair and crystal blue eyes. It was a lifetime ago.

He was still utterly beautiful now, flawless like a marble sculpture, long eyelashes fluttering as he leaned in and whispered, “You know that only your blood can warm up this long dead body, my Lord.” Jack's smile sent a thrill down his spine.

Jack tilted Gabriel's face to the side and brought their mouth together. He was playing coy at first, sucking Gabriel’s lips gently, deceitfully shy tongue prodded against the cracks between Gabriel's sharp teeth like asking for permission. Once he let him in, Jack took his sweet time drawing Gabriel's tongue into his own mouth, sucking the little cuts he made on Gabriel's lips and tongue with his fangs until they healed, before nipping them open again. Gabriel didn't close his eyes, nor did he move, letting Jack get his fill. The pain sparkled like a gentle electric current quivered down his spine, making his stomach coil as his body started responding to Jack's little moans and suckling sounds. The moment he put his hand onto Jack's shoulder to push him away, his eyes snapped open, teeth instantly closed around Gabriel's tongue. Gabriel had a mere second to stare into the bottomless black of Jack's blown pupils before those teeth snapped shut.

Before Gabriel could recoil, Jack's claws digged into his hair, keeping him in place. He pried Gabriel's lips open and his whole body _quaked_ with a loud moan as blood pouring down his throat, eyes rolled back then completely closed in ecstasy, drinking greedily from Gabriel's mouth like a thirsty animal. And Gabriel would be damned if his body didn't instantly react to that. 

“You will pay for that.” Gabriel said later when his tongue had grown back.

Jack let out a giddy giggle and grounded his hips down, letting Gabriel feel every inch of his hard length. “Yes,” he hissed, “punish me, my Lord. Remind me of my place under you. Make me scream and beg for mercy, for you to make me yours, over and over again.”

Jack always knew the right things to say. Gabriel growled out, grabbing Jack's ass when he stood up and Jack willingly wrapped his legs around Gabriel's hips. No question was asked when Gabriel kicked the door open and marched to his bedchamber with Jack clung onto him, licking and sucking every inch of skin he could, except when Gabriel went pass McCree in the hallways.

“Oh, cursed darkness.” He groaned, pulling his hat over his eyes, “It's too early for this,” and left, probably to somewhere else where he wouldn't be tortured with every detail of the vampires’ _noisy_ sex life for the next several hours.


End file.
